In My Dreams
by lindi
Summary: Okay i finally updated! it's been over a year! sorry y'all! please review. :)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Roberta Thompson knelt beside the still form of her father. Two weeks ago, the doctor had come and diagnosed her father with tuberculosis, but it had been too late, and therefore untreatable. And now he was gone. The thought came to Roberta's mind 'I'm an orphan. Papa was all I had. What am I going to do?' Out of nowhere, the last words of her father came to her. " Roberta, I want you to take care of yourself, you hear? Ever since your mama died, you were all I had. I am so glad that I could see you grow up to be such a beautiful young woman. I want you to be well taken care of when I go. That is why I have made the decision to have you find a young man named Jack Kelly. I knew his mother when we were young. He will see that you are well taken care of. You can find him at the Newsboys' Lodging House in Manhattan. I love you. Goodbye, my Bobbie." And with that, he died. 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
The hustle and bustle of Manhattan was terrifyingly different than the small town she had lived in with her father. After inquiring somewhat about this one they called Jack Kelly, she came to the conclusion that he was a well-known person in these parts. Receiving directions from an old man, she set off to the Newsboys' Lodging House. About ½ a mile later, she found it. 'Well, I guess this is it', Bobbie thought, as she stepped on the porch and knocked on the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the lodging house, the Newsies were talking about how their day off in the city had been.  
  
"You'se guys shoulda seen it! There's was hunderds of 'em! But, naturally, I'se gots away from all of dem without gettin' a scratch on me!" Jack Kelly boasted.  
  
"Well, Jacky-boy, my day wasn't so lucky. Ya know how I'se was supposed ta get lotsa dough by bettin' on dis one horse? It wuz supposed ta be a sure thing? When will I learn that I'se can't trust dem Delancey bruddas? I'se so STOOPID!" Racetrack complained.  
  
"What 'bout you, Kid Blink?" Mush inquired upon seeing the mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"I'se gotcha all beat!"  
  
"Whatcha talkin' bout, Blink?" Jack demanded.  
  
With a triumphant look on his face he replied, "I'm takin' the mayor's daughter out on next Saturday!" there was no mistaking the internal bliss of this Newsie.  
  
The chatter among the boys continued only until hearing the knock on the door. It suddenly fell quiet as they waited for Kloppman to answer the door. No one dared to breathe, for fear it might be Warden Snyder looking for Jack Kelly. As they sat quietly listening, they heard a girl's voice say, "Does a Jack Kelly live here?" Hearing Kloppman start to lead the girl into where the newsies were, the boys started once again started talking quietly.  
  
"Do you gots any idea who's it is?" one newsie inquired.  
  
"Is she your new goilfriend, Jacky-boy?" Mush asked.  
  
"No, she's not my goilfriend, Mush, and I don't have no clue who's she is." Jack responded.  
  
All fell quiet when Kloppman escorted a beautiful young lady into the room. 'She's the most beautiful goil I'se evuh seen', Mush thought. Bobbie would have been alarmed to know that almost every newsies' thoughts were running on the same track as Mush's. Bobbie's melodious voice cut through the quiet. "Is one of you Jack Kelly?" she asked politely.  
  
"Dat's me, little goil. Jack Kelly at your service," Jack replied.  
  
"My father sent me here. He died yesterday. He told me to come and find you," Bobbie told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there little goil! First of all, what's your name? Who wuz you'se faddah?" Jack demanded.  
  
"My name is Roberta, but everyone calls me Bobbie. My father said that he knew your mother when they were young," Bobbie told him.  
  
"Yeah, but who was he?" Jack returned.  
  
"His name was Bill Thompson. He was—." She stopped upon seeing the look of horror cross Jack Kelly's face. "What's wrong?" she inquired.  
  
"Bill Thompson was my second faddah. Aftah my faddah died, my mudda got married again, and had a little goil, and died a coupla years latuh. I runned away, and I nevah saw my sista Bobbie or my faddah again," Jack replied in a strained voice.  
  
Every eye in the room was stuck on Jack and Bobbie, his long lost sister. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The surprise was evident on the faces of Jack, Bobbie, and all the other newsies. Roberta was speechless. All she could do was stare. Jack was the first one to break the silence. "I'se always wondered 'bout my baby sista. You'se was so precious. I'se was two when you'se was born," Jack said with tears in his eyes. Finally, when Bobbie could speak, she said, "I've always wanted a big brother," and with that, she gave way to the racking sobs that she had held in since the death of her father. Bobbie and Jack were both so full of emotion, that all they could do was cry on each other's shoulders. For some reason, every newsie's heart in the building went out to this young girl and their old pal Jack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, all the newsies were listening with rapt attention to the accounts of Bobbie's days with her father out there in the country. All was going well when Racetrack asked, "How'd your faddah die?"  
  
Bobbie immediately became quiet and withdrawn once again. "He died of tuberculosis. The doctor came two weeks before he died and said that there was nothing he could do." With a tear she added, "He was all I had." At this point, there was nothing she could do but cry, and Jack felt helpless as he drew her into his arms.  
  
"Sorry for askin'. I didn't knows that it was so hard for you'se to talk 'bout it," Race apologized. "I won't ask 'bout it agin."  
  
With a smile, Bobbie smiled at Race and said simply, "It's okay, Race. I need to talk about it. A long time ago, I used to think that I could just hold all my troubles inside, and just pour them all out when I went and rode my horse out—" She was suddenly interrupted by Race.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You hads a horse?!? By golly, I'se always wanted a horse!" It was plain that this tidbit of information was all Race needed to talk about his favorite subject: horses, especially the ones at the races.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to sell him. We needed the money to pay off all the doctor's medical bills. My father didn't know, but I sold him, cause I knew that we didn't have enough money, so I gave my precious horse up," Bobbie explained. "I think I sold him to a jockey who races up here sometimes."  
  
All the other newsies in the room were just watching in fascination as Race was actually carrying on an actual conversation with a female! It was no surprise that they were talking about horses, but they were surprised nonetheless.  
  
"Well, if ya wanted ta, I could take ya to da races sumtime. It's my favorite place ta go," Race invited.  
  
Before Bobbie could reply, Jack interrupted. "Now listen up heah. No one is takin' my baby sistah anywheres until I gets to show her 'round Manhattan and shows her da ropes, got dat?" As the newsies silently consented by nodding their heads, Jack asked, "Now Bobbie, aftuh I shows you da ropes 'round here, wouldja like to accompany Race to da races?"  
  
A small nod from Bobbie was all Racetrack needed as encouragement to further the talk between him and Bobbie about his favorite horses down at the track. As the newsies continued their conversations with each other, no one noticed Mush sitting in corner. 'Oh, I wish dat I could have a common innerest with this goil,' he silently longed. Later on after everyone retired to their bedrooms, Mush stayed awake long into the night wondering how he could catch the interest of Jack Kelly's new sister. 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
A couple of weeks later, Bobbie woke up to the sound of the Newsies scurrying to and fro trying to get ready for the ahead of them. It had not taken her very long to grow accustomed to the noise. Bobbie heard a light rap on her door and hurriedly went to answer it. She was surprised, but a little bit alarmed to see Jack on the other side of the door. "Jack!" she exclaimed, making her surprise evident. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"'  
  
"Oh, I'se sorry if I woked you up," Jack apologized. "I'se just wanted ta know if you'se wanted for me ta show you the city today and show you how's ta sell papes. You'se does wants ta learn, don't ya?"  
  
Jack could tell by her expression that he had been correct in assuming she would want to take him up on his offer. Bobbie's eyes were shining with excitement as she told him, "Oh, thank you, Jack! I'll be ready in half an hour." As Jack walked away, he couldn't help thinking, 'I'se betta keeps a good eye on her today. There's are some crazy peoples out der. Alls I knows is dat if someone tries to mess wit my sista, I'll soak 'em.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up where all the newsies were getting ready, Bobbie was the main topic of conversation, as had been for the past couple of weeks. Race's and Bobbie's relationship had grown, and the newsies were not letting race hear the end of it.  
  
"Hey, Race! You'se likes her, huh? You'se was talkin' wit her all night last night!" Skittery taunted.  
  
"Hey! Shet up! I'se told you'se all dis before. I does not have any romantic feelins for her whatsoevuh. I nevah even think of her likes dat!" Race shot back.  
  
"Well, whut else does you'se talk bout besides horses?" Mush asked, hoping to find a lead of something to talk with Bobbie about, but trying to keep his tone carefree.  
  
"Uh, not dat much else. Yeah, we'se talks bout horses, horses, and, uh, MUSIC! She likes music, and so does I so we'se talk 'bout it," Race recalled. That was as much information as Race would give out. Race left a pondering Mush. 'Maybe I could takes her ta Medda's place! Would she go wit me? It's no use. That'll never woik. Who am I foolin'? She's so purty and there's are so many more boys in dis heah Manhattan. It's hopeless.' As Race turned around, he saw Mush's expression change from pensive to depressing. 'I have a feelin' dat I knows da reason why's Mush is so down. I'll ask him 'bout it sooner or latuh,' Race thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the newsies had been more than a little surprised to see Bobbie accompanying Jack as they all made their way to the square to wait for the circulation bell. Race's suspicions concerning Mush had been confirmed by looking at Mush's face as Bobbie came into view. He had started to clam up and suddenly developed an infatuation with the ground beneath him. When they arrived at the square, Jack's voice cut through all the noise. "Well, let's go trough all da rules." All conversations ceased and every eye was on Jack as he spoke. " Dis heah is Bobbie's foist day of lookin' round Manhattan. Nows I knows dat she probably wouldn't want ta be stuck wit her big brudda all da time, so dis is wut we's gonna do. Every day, I'se gonna have her go wit someone different than da day before. Now, you'se guys' jobs would be to show her diff'rent angles in sellin' your papes. Does everybody understand?" Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the crowd, so Jack turned toward a boy that Bobbie had never seen before. "Bobbie, I'd like ya ta meet my pal Davey. Davey, this is my little sista Bobbie."  
  
"Oh I didn't know that you had a sister," David said. "Nice to meet you. I'm David." The statement was directed towards Bobbie and it took her a moment to realize that. With a start, she offered her hand. "Forgive me. I'm Roberta, but everyone calls me Bobbie. It's nice to meet you too."  
  
Small talk continued until the circulation bell rang, when all the newsies made their way to the counter to purchase their papers. As Mush made HIS way to the counter, he couldn't help but hoping that his turn to escort Bobbie would come soon. 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
"…and dis heah is da Refuge. You'se don't want ta go der. It's a bad place for you'se ta go," Jack guided Bobbie. He had been showing her the city all day long, and she still had not opened up to him. "Anyways, I'se should know. I'se been der before. Not very nice, believe me." Jack could see that though she was taking it all in, there was something she was holding back. "And dis is my favorite spot ta be when der's sumthin botherin' me," he said, as he led her to a beautiful spot down by the harbor sheltered by a gigantic tree, making them invisible to the world. "What's eatin ya sis?" Jack quietly inquired.  
  
Jack watched as Bobbie's eyes filled with tears. "I just miss him so much." With that, she began to sob. "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't found you. Thanks for helping me Jack."  
  
Jack, for once in his life, was speechless. No one had ever thanked him for merely existing. When the shock wore off, he said with a comforting smile, "No problem, lil sis. I'se rathuh glad dat you're heah too." That was all it took for Bobbie to compose herself.  
  
"Well, I guess that since I'm going to be on my own soon, I have to finish going over the city so I can find a job to support myself. I don't want to be a burden to you or to Kloppman or to any of my other 'bruddas'," she said with a smile as she dried her eyes. "You have been so kind in helping me get on my feet for the past couple of weeks, and I'll find some way to repay you. Thanks again."  
  
Her speech left Jack stunned. Whaaaaaaaaaah?!?!? I've nevuh thought of makin her leave. I wasn't plannin it and I won't let it happen, and I'll definitely not accept payment. Jack thought as he walked her back toward the city, flabbergasted all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The opportunity for Race to talk with Mush concerning Bobbie soon presented itself. Race decided that he wouldn't bring it totally up, just touch on the subject. As they walked down the city streets, Race could tell that Mush's thoughts were centered on Bobbie. "Soooo…… Mush. Are's ya doin' anyting dis Saturday?" Race asked, as he broke the silence.  
  
"Nah, I tink Ise'll jus stay at da lodging house. Why?" Mush responded. Oh no! does he got me figurred out? Mush thought with panic.  
  
Seeing the panic on Mush's face, he said, "well, I'se was jus gonna take Bobbie to da races, an' I knows dat you likes da races too, and I'se was gonna invite Skittery and Jack and maybe Blink and Davey. It'll be fun. Ya know, Bobbie really likes da races. She loves horses. So…" Race left the question hanging. When he didn't answer, he asked again. "do ya want ta go?" If Race could have read his mind, he would have died laughing. Oh my goodness!! This is bad! Really bad! It's just---BAD!!!!! Okay, okay. I can do this. Breathe, Mush, Breathe!! Race is just trying to be friendly and have it be like old times when we'd just go ta da races. Okay. I'll go. But I'll hafta sit on da opposite end of everyting we go to, or I'se afraid dat Ise'll give myself away.  
  
Trying to sound laid-back, Mush nonchalantly replied, "Oh, all right. I'll go. For old time's sake." And with that, the two started talking on other things. However, throughout the chatter, in the back of Mush's mind, he could not stop thinking about Bobbie. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"So how do ya like Manhattan?" Mush asked Bobbie. He tried to sound normal, but his voice sounded high pitched and nervous to his own ears. Two weeks had passed since Jack had made his proclamation that the Manhattan Newsies were to show her the city and the fine art of selling papes. Mush wondered if his irritability was that obvious. Bobbie had gone selling with Racetrack twice now, and although Race had assured Mush many times that Race and Bobbie's relationship was strictly friendship, Mush had a hard time believing it.  
  
That morning, as Jack had approached him, Mush had thought that Jack would lecture him bout his "bad attitude," but much to his surprise—and pleasure—Jack had told him that it was Mush's turn to escort Bobbie. Bobbie's reply brought him quickly back to the present. "Oh, wow! Yes, I like it a lot. It's very different from the country but city life is so exciting! The people are so full of life and energy, and—oh. I'm sorry. I'm talking too much."  
  
Mush, enthralled by her vigor and passion, only stuttered, "uh…nah…you'se is okay. It's very innerestin' ta heah ya talk." The evident look of relief on her face only made Mush go even weaker in the knees than he already was. 'That smile, those eyes,' mush thought to himself. There were plenty of pretty girls in Manhattan who had been interested in Mush, but he was never really interested in any of them, but now! Now that Bobbie was hear, it was hard for him to keep his wits about him. No other girl had ever toyed with his emotions the way Bobbie was right now, even as she was doing in unintentionally. It only made things worse when Bobbie and Race had developed a friendship, leaving Mush very nervous and clumsy whenever all of them were together, which was quite often.  
  
Relieved, Bobbie replied, "Oh, okay. Are you ready?" At Mush's nodded response, they both started walking down the streets of Manhattan. 'Mush is very nice-looking,' Bobbie thought. Very conscious that she was walking very close to him as they weaved through the narrow crowded streets, she tried her best to cover her emotions that had begun to stir inside of her. Ever since the first day she had seen him, she had immediately been aware of him. His apparent shyness and withdrawn demeanor had attracted her immediately. After Jack's announcement, Jack had told her who would be escorting her each given day and she found herself counting down the days until she could sell papers with Mush. He head was so up in the clouds, that she did not notice Mush's sudden stop, so she ran into him. "Oh, I'm so sor-," her apology died on her lips when she saw the look on Mush's face. It was a mixture of fear, anger, and protectiveness. "Mush, what's going on?" Bobbie asked with fear in her voice. His short, but quiet reply, was, "The Delancey bruddas." 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Before she had a chance to reply, two bully-ish looking boys came up to Mush and Bobbie. Instinctively, Mush stepped in front of Bobbie. "Heya, Mushy-boy! Nice ta see ya out heah," one of them said. "what do ya want, oscar? Ain't you'se guys supposed ta be woikin' or did your uncle weasel let ya off taday?" Mush replied, evenly and calmly. Bobbie, terrified, admired his cool, suave, controlled manner in which he talked to his brothers. It took all the control that she possesses to not put her arms around Mush's waist and just hold him for comfort. She had heard about the Delanceys, and about how they were the biggest bullies in Manhattan.  
  
"Yeah, as a mattah of fact, he did," Oscar replied. With mock dismay, he added, "Mushy-boy! How rude of ya! Why didn't ya innerduce us ta yer little goilie friend heah."  
  
Between clenched teeth, Mush reached behind him and grabbed Bobbie's had and said, "Bobbie, these heah goons is Morris an' Oscar Delancey. They woik at da box office. Boys, did is Roberta, Jack's sista. Just found each othuh not too long ago. Well, sorry boys, but we's gotta split." As Mush started leading Bobbie away, Oscar Delancey got angry. Infuriated that they had blown him off like that, he yanked Bobbie by the arm out of Mush's grip. With a startled cry, Bobbie fell into the Arms of Oscar Delancey. Mush whirled around and gave Oscar the coldest, deadliest look he could muster up. Oscar was taunting him. "Whatsa mattah, Mush? I got your goilie friend? Oh what is you gonna do? Go tell Jack?"  
  
Infuriated, Mush threw down his papers and charged toward Oscar. At the last second, Oscar pushed Bobbie away, and met Mush head on. The tow wrestled and after a few minutes, Mush threw the surrendering punch, and left Oscar writhing on the ground. Bobbie was lying on the ground, watching the whole ordeal in terror. Mush then walked over to Bobbie, helped her up, and gathered her in his arms. A terrified Bobbie gave into tears that had been threatening to come out since that morning. Mush stood there in the middle of the street holding Bobbie, stroking her long, now disheveled hair, and comforting her. "It's gonna be okay, ya heah? You'se is safe now," he gently told her. He then turned his head to look at Oscar and said, "If you even THINK of touchin' her agin, I'll kill ya. And with that, he took Bobbie, put his arm around her waist, and led her off toward the lodging house. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Are you alright?" Mush asked with worry and concern in his voice. His arm was still around her waist, and she was comforted by his presence and closeness. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for rescuing me," she replied. "It was very nice of you."  
  
"Yeah, but I promised your bruddah dat I was gonna takes care of ya. He would kill me if I'se woulda let anyting happen ta you, especially by da Delancey bruddas," Mush explained. "Besides, it was my pleasure. It's not everyday I gets ta rescue a beautiful goil from Oscar and Morris Delancey." They both laughed at this comment. However, this wonderful spell was broken when a strong gust of wind came and blew Mush's hat off his head, making him have to remove his arm to go retrieve it. Bobbie found herself wishing he would put his arm back, but she knew that Mush was too much of a gentleman to do so without an invitation. He had had an excuse before, but he wouldn't dare do it now. And both of them knew it. After retrieving his hat, Mush stuttered, "It's been a long mornin'! I'se should take ya back to da lodging house." He added, "I guess I'se'll stat too since I left all of my papes where we had our lil' misfortune." Bobbie nodded in affirmation and continued walking down the street. They were almost to the lodging house when Bobbie stumbled and fell down. !uickly, Mush bent down to help her up. "Oh, are you okay?  
  
The concern in his voice was almost Bobbie's undoing. As he helped he up, Bobbie's sleeve rose and revealed a hideous bruise. Mush could only stare. Bobbie saw Mush's expression and immediately covered the bruise. "I'm okay, Mush. Really, I am. I just bruise pretty easily," she quickly explained. Still Mush had seen how hard Oscar's grip on her arm had been. He also knew that she did NOT bruise easily. He had seen her wrestle with Jack and she had never once gotten a bruise. "No, I'm okay, really," she reassured him, having seen his pensive expression. "No, no, you'se is not." By that time, they had reached the lodging house. "I'm gonna leave ya heah wit Kloppman. I'll be goin' ta find Oscar. I'se'll see ya latuh." And with that, he left a very bewildered Bobbie standing in the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Davie! Hurry it up! I wanna see how Bobbie's day went," Jack hollered to David who was trailing behind. Bobbie had been on his mind all day. He could sense vulnerability in her where it concerned Mush. Oh, she tried to hide it, but Jack knew it was there. Maybe it was a brotherly intuition. He also hoped that by putting them together as selling partners, he could help mush. Ever since Bobbie had come, Mush had been much more reserved and withdrawn. He knew that when that time of evening when Mush would disappear for a couple of hours, Bobbie was always affected. Yes, she would again try to hide it by laughing and joking with Race, whom with she had formed a friendship, but she was different nonetheless. Maybe it was just a brotherly thing, his wanting to help her.  
  
It was a laughing pair who came into the lodging house. "Hey, Davie! I'm goin' ta go ta Bobbie's room and see how it went," Jack told his friend. "Okay. See ya later, Jack," David replied as Jack bounded up the stairs to the small room which he had just recently finished for Bobbie. Whe Jack knocked and there was no answer, Jack opened the door and walked in. He whirled around as Bobbie came through the door wearing a sleeveless shirt. If Bobbie thought that she was surprised, she was in no comparison to the surprise that Jack felt. "Oh, Jack… Hello… how was--…"she stopped abruptly when she saw that Jack was not listening, but staring at the atrocious bruise on her arm. "Jack, it's not what you think…" she tried to explain, but Jack, with cold eyes, simply said, "Mush," and stormed out of the lodging house. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Mush stormed away from Oscar and Morris Delancey. Their confrontation had not been pretty. He had run into the brothers very soon after Mush had left the lodging house. The whole scene began replaying in Mush's mind. "Well if it ain't be Mush," Morris 'welcomed.'  
  
"Yeah. Where's your little goilie friend?" Oscar taunted.  
  
"Why? You'll never lay yer doity, rotten hands on her evuh agin, anyways, yua heah. You'se guys are lucky that I'se is only a newsie and can't turn da bulls on ya. But I can do this" If you'se either come near her or tuch her or hurt her in any way, I'll thrash you'se both ta an inch within you lifes." And with that, he had walked away.  
  
Mush dreaded seeing Jack and having to tell him that Bobbie had been abused. With a groan, he realized that the dreaded confrontation was about to come sooner than expected. Jack was headed toward him with a cold stare directed right at Mush. Mush knew that he was in for it. By the time that Jack reached him, Mush was 'shaking in his boots.' "Jack, whatsa mattah?" Mush inquired.  
  
"Oh, Mush. I thinks you knows exactly whatsa mattah. You hurt my sista! You gave her a big bruise! Mush, I thoughts you would be good ta her. You don't know how long she's wanted ta sell with ya. And I'se can tell that you wanted ta take her out with you too. Why did ya hurt her then?" Jack ferverently asked. "WHY!?!?!"  
  
When Mush didn't reply, Jack added, "That's what I thought," then knocked him to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack walked into the Lodging House still blowing off steam. A worried Bobbie was pacing the floor waiting for either Mush or Jack to return. "Jack! Where have you been?" was the first thing out of her mouth as soon as Jack walked in the door. "Where's Mush? Is he okay?" she rambled on and on.  
  
"Bobbie, how could ya worry 'bout Mush, an' his well-bien' when he have ya dat nasty bruise?" Jack shot back. 'Goils,' he thought. Bobbie's dismayed look made Jack feel uneasy.  
  
"You—You thought that it was Mush who gave me this bruise? Oh, no! Mush would never do that to me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if he didn't do it, who did?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
"Uh, I think his name was Delancey. Oscar Delancey," she recalled.  
  
"So what really happened, Bobbie?" Jack asked. After retelling the entire story with every minute detail, Jack decided to go apologize to Mush, yuet he learned from Racetrack that he came back and left again and wouldn't be back till late. 'oh well,' he thought. 'It'll hafta wait till mornin'.' 


	10. Chapter Nine

A.N.== hiya! How's is all da newsie fans of da world? Good, I hope. Yeah. Finally another upload on my story. I've actually had it written like a month ago. Yeah. If it drags, tell me so, and gimme some hints to make it good. I already know what's gonna happen, but I need some like catastrophic events in order to make it there. Well, read and enjoy. I am in a writing mood these days and I might even get some more chapters up this week. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Later.  
  
Lindi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, none of them not even Mush (*wipes a tear) too bad. Disney does. (those lucky people) But I do own bobbie and her dad, kay? Okay.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Mush had not slept well that night. All he could think about was Bobbie, Jack, and the predicament that he was in. The look of betrayal that he had seen in Jack's eyes had haunted his dreams all night long, and not only that, but he kept re-living the entire episode that had taken place just a few hours before. Mush awakened with a start, sweating all over the place. He had seen it again. The bruise—the terrible bruise that Oscar had placed on Bobbie's arm—then the strained look that Jack had given him. It was too much for him to take anymore. It was already four o'clock and since sleep was obviously not gonna come very easily now, Mush decided to get up and get a jump-start on the day ahead of him. He made an attempt to gain a cheerful disposition, but it just didn't happen. He trudged alongside the row of bunks and envied all the other Newsies who were sleeping peacefully. As he made his way toward the washroom, he noticed that Racetrack's bunk was empty. 'oh well,' he mused to himself. "Probly's already down at da track.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mush washed up, he replayed once again the entire episodes with Bobbie, the Delanceys, then finally Jack. It was a quiet, withdrawn Mush that Racetrack came upon. "Hey dere, Mush. What's eatin' ya?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"Where were ya? I thought dat you'se was down at da tracks already," mush said in a strained voice.  
  
Race, able to see that something was bothering his friend, simply said, "I'se was just takin' care of some stuff. Now what's botherin' ya?"  
  
Looking at the concern and care in his best friend's face, Mush fell apart and told Race the whole story. "… Now I feels so bad, Race. I feels like it's my fault dat Bobbie got hoit. She was sellin' wit me, so it must be my fault, and dat's all dere is to it," Mush explained, trying to assure himself more so than to Race.  
  
"Nah, it aint your fault, Mush," Race assured. "It could happen ta anybody. Besides, those stinky Delancey bruddas are creeps anyhows. They go lookin' fer trouble."  
  
"Then why did Jack think that it was me when I ain't the one who hoit her?" Mush asked fervently.  
  
"Cus he's her big brudda. He probably saw da bruise on her arm, jumped ta conclusions, and t'ought dat it wuz you. I dunno why, since obviously you'se is in love wit her." Race laughed as Mush's eyes grew twice their normal size, and he continued. "Yep, Mushy-boy! Don't forget dad you'se is my best friend, and I've known ya almost my whole life. For me, you're very easy ta read, at least ya would be if I'se knew how ta read. Anyways, I ken tell dat you'se is in love with her. At least I tink so anyways."  
  
"Wha-a?!? whadda ya mean? Does she know?" Mush managed to spit out of his tongue-tied mouth.  
  
"I dunno. She always talks ta me 'bout you, referring to you as 'shy' an stuff. She always asks where you go every nite for hours. By the way, where DO ya go? Why do ya keep it a secret—" He stopped when he saw that Mush was no longer listening, but rather was now sitting in a thoughtful position against the wall with a pensive look on his face. "Hell-OOOO? Earth ta mush!!" Race hollered. "It's okay. It's not dat big of a deal, kid. If ya don't wanta tell us where ya go, den—"  
  
Mush couldn't hold back anymore. "Race, what am I gonna do? I wants her ta like me, but now Jack thinks dat I'se is da bad guy. He'll never let me take her out again," he explained, trying very hard to hold back the tears that were now threatening to spill out.  
  
"whoa, whoa dere. Hold it right dere," Race interrupted. "If I knows anything 'bout Bobbie, den I knows dis. Bobbie probably told Jacky-boy da whole story, and he probly feels real bad right now, an den he'll com an apologize. Trust me on dis one. Kay? I'se known Jack since we was little tykes. I know he'll do da right ting."  
  
Skittery decided to walk into the room where the best friends were talking. "What's goin' on, fellas?" he asked sleepily, running a bony hand through his disheveled, unruly morning hair. The two boys knew that their conversation would have to wait for another time. "Nuthin, Skittery. Just getting' a head start ta the showers. Like a madhouse in heah in da mawnings. Talk ta ya latuh boys. Mush, I'll tell Jack dat ya wanta talk ta him taday, kay?" Mush said, as he walked out, leaving an overwhelmed Mush and a very confused Skittery. 


	11. Chapter Ten

A.N. sorry I haven't written again in so long. I have been so busy with my summer reading for school and all that junk, and then it was recently my sixteenth birthday, and yeah. It's all good though. I wrote this at like 2 am, so if it stinks, sorry. Lol. Laters.  
  
Disclaimer: in case you were wondering, no, I don't own the newsies or anyone else except the people I made up. Imagine that. I won bobbie, her dad and uh whoever else decides to pop up along the way. This is the last disclaimer I'm gonna write, so don't sue me if it offends you. What'll ya get if you do? Uh, let's see. Hardly anything! Haha. Lol. Bye now.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The time for the dreaded confrontation had arrived. No sooner had Race and Mush finished talking, when in came Jack. Mush froze under Jack's steady gaze, scared to even move, lest Jack would get even more-so offended. However, to Mush's great surprise, Jack asked in a lowered voice to speak with him alone. Too stunned to speak, Mush merely nodded and followed Jack out the door of the Lodging House, down the not-yet-busy streets of Manhattan, down to the secluded area where Jack had taken Bobbie on her first outing. As they satt down, on the old log, Jack broke the awful silence that had been lingering over the two by saing, "I come heah ta think or when I'se gotta tell somebody somethin important." Mush sopke up for the first time. "listen, Jack. I'se sorry bout Bobbie. I shoulda-" he stopped when-no it couldn't be! Was he imagining it? No! he wasn't! he stopped when he saw tears standing in the eyes of his friend, threatening to spill out. Mush just stood there uncomfortably as Jack regained his composure, and was just about to speak again when Jack spoke up. "Nah, mush. I'm da one who should be sayin sorry. I wouldn't even let ya explain da situration ta me, but don't worry. Bobbie told me everyting, and I can honestly say to ya, Thanks ol' pal. You helped her out. Sorry I was bein such and idiot. By da way dat I was actin, ya probly tought dat I joined forces wit da delanceys or somethin. But now, I can honestly say to ya, Mush, dat if I could choose someone who I trusted ta take out Bobbie, it'd be you, pal." Mush was so shocked at his friend's confession that he just let his mouth drop open, making Jack laugh in the way that only Mush could induce. "So we friends again?" Jack asked with a smile. "Yeah. Of course. Friends always," mush replied. "Oh, and sorry bout da shiner," Jack added with a laugh. With that comment, the two reconciled friends waked back towards the Lodging House, laughing and joking all the way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry. It was kinda short. All I needed though for this chapter was for mush and jack to reunite and be friends again, so I could make some stuff happen later.no, not slash, so don't even worry about that. Lol. Hehe. Review for me so I will write more later. ( 


	12. Chapter Eleven

a.n. hey hey. Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers. I am gonna do more a lot more in the way of my story so I can finish up and do more stories. Lets see. I got Mindi and Spot, Treece and Davey, Di and Jack, Maggie and Racetrack, and Vix and Blink. If you want to, email me at either shortstuffbc21@aol.com, or starryeyed_dreamer2002@yahoo.com, or at mushsgoil@newsies.zzn.com and tell me which newsie you would like to be with and also a description of yourself (looks, personality, etc, etc. oh, don't forget age and the newsie you would like to be with and how u would like to be portrayed (). Enjoy chapter eleven! ~lindi  
  
disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Since the re-unification of Jack and Mush, things had been going pretty well. Mush could finally breathe again, and was not worried about his position with Bobbie. One day as he was out strolling along the streets (hey! He could relax. He had sold all his papes and was now home free!), he bumped right into Bobbie! "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bobbie gasped. She looked up into the startled, yet pleased face of Mush, and then smiled. "Imagine meeting you out here," she said. When Mush could regain his composure, he stammered, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" If Mush wouldhave stopped staring at Bobbie and looked past her, he would have seen Racetrack with a smile from ear to ear. "Oh, I'm not here alone. Race is right behind me. We were just on the way back to the lodging house, or so Race said," Bobbie quickly tried to explain. It was then that Mush DID look up and see the mischievous smile on his best friend's face. Then he knew. It was then that he realized how lucky he was to have Race as a friend. Race had purposely led Bobbie to go the way of Mush's home route so the two would bump into each other. How it had happened that the two literally bumped into each other was a mystery- maybe even fate. Mush looked into the eyes of his best friend and said a silent thank you that only Race could hear. Race, when he had caught up with Bobbie, casually stated, "Oh, hiya der Mush! Imagine meeting you heah. I was just takin' Bobbie back to da Lodging House, but I just now remembered-I gotta meet Blink at Tibby's. Wouldja mind takin her the rest of da way home?" Mush's heart leaped for joy, but he remained calm-outwardly. He coolly said, "oh, yeah. Sure. I wouldn't mind. You go ahead. We'll see ya latuh tonite at da Lodging House." "Thanks, Mushy-boy! You're a real pal!" and with that, Race was off, strangely though not in the direction of Tibby's. he was most likely going off to Brooklyn to the Lodging House there to play a few rounds of poker. When race went to the poker matches, nobody stood a chance. As Mush watched Race head off, he thought, 'I could say the same thing about you.' "Mush?" The sound of his name brought him back to reality. "Mush? Are we going home?" Bobbie questioned. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm outta it today," he admitted with a half smile, "but now, let's go." ~*~*~*~*~*~ Up in her room, Bobbie reflected on her walk home with Mush. She couldn't believe what he was like when he really opened up and shared his thoughts, humor, and ideas. He was sweet, kind, gentle, and Bobbie knew that she had fallen for him. But she couldn't let him know. The feeling of rejection would sweep over her again, like it had before when Mush had avoided her after the Delancey incidence. But she guessed that it was over with now, and he was back to normal. 'If I tell him the way I feel, what will happen if he doesn't return those feelings? I will have to live in the same house, same floor, RIGHT NEXT DOOR to him, and he won't feel the same way about me. I couldn't handle that,' she thought, despair filling her entire being. 'We should just be friends.' But even as she tried to make this resolution, she felt herself going back to earlier when he had made her laugh, made her want to cry with how sincere he was, and how he had shared his innermost dreams. She sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
a.n. like it? Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me. I don't know where this is going, but I'll figure it out soon enough. It's little bit long, but hey. Better details than none, huh? Lol. CARRY DA BANNAH! ~lindi 


	13. Chapter Tweve

Chapter Twelve  
  
A.N. it took me a looooo(ng time to update.. so sorry! Thanx to all my faithful reviewers! And new ones, gracias a lot! Lol. like my espanol? Ahaha. Well, I hope u like this chappy, and yah. Laters.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
It was like something that only happens in a dream. Mush was literally walking around in a dream world, except his dream had become a reality. He finally got approval-approval for the girl of his dreams. He was so up in the clouds that he didn't even realize that he was headed straight for Kid Blink until he was almost right on top of him. "Whoa der, Mush. What's goin' on heah? You look like you jus' won da lotto or somethin'! What gives?"  
  
Mush could only smile and say, "nothin! Every ting's great! Jus wonderful!" (well, duh! As if we couldn't tell.lol.)  
  
"whoa, whoa, WHOA!! Hang on a minute!! I knows ya better dan dat. Somethin's going on, an' you'se is gonna tell me," blink returned with a mischievous fire in his eyes. He knew something was up when he saw his friend, normally very quiet, calm, yet fun, grinning like a fool. "ok. Ok, mush. Stop smilin'. I dare ya.stop smilin'!" Blink roared with laughter as Mush tried to stop, yet failed-quite miserably. "okay. Spill it out."  
  
As mush told his story to the intrigued blink, Jack was on his way from a hard day of selling newspapers. He couldn't help but breathe a little bit easier. Mush had always been a great friend to him and he couldn't have risked the friendship that they shared over nothing. He had been soo relieved when Bobbie had told him that it was not Mush, yet the delanceys. As he felt better, he couldn't help but get a little big-headed about it. He chuckled to himself. 'I did a great ting for those two. They'se'll thank me for it sometime soon.' His chuckle turned to an uproarous laughter (all the people around him eyed him like he was some sort of weird-o) when the next thought came to his mind. 'I wonder when those two'll find out dat dey like each othuh. Even I can tell!' all he knew was that he wanted both Mush's and Bobbie to be happy, and he would do all in his power to do that  
  
".and den, Race asked me if I would walk her back heah, and I says, yeah, sure, and den he says dat he's goin' ta tibby's but he took of in da direction of Brooklyn. He's a great pal, ya know," Mush finished, almost giddy. Blink could only stand and stare. He had never seen his friend so happy and near to giddiness in his entire life! "wow, mush, that's really sumthin! Whatcha gonna do about it now?" Blink asked. As he asked, he saw Mush's face fall just a little bit. " I don't know if she likes me dat way," he slowly replied. As Blink watched his friend walk away just a little bit less unhappy, he decided to get to the bottom of this. 'time ta play a little detective heah,' he thought, as he strode off down the hall to Bobbie's room.  
  
a.n. did that make any sense? Omigoodness. Well, review for me. I will be done soon. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve so yeah. Laters~ lindi 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A.N. I know I know.long time, no update! Oops. Sorry. Ya know, school, finals, and all that "fun" stuff. So it's the weekend, and I decided to update before I forget what my story is about. Hope y'all like it! ~lindi  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
As Blink neared Bobbie's room, he heard the melodious sound of Bobbie's humming inside her room. 'She sounds like she's in a good mood,' blink thought to himself. He knocked lightly on her door, yet loud enough so she could hear. Getting caught in her daydream, the humming abruptly stopped and she called, "Who is it?" "It's me, Blink. Ya know, Mush's friend?" was his reply. He was a bit nervous, but he was determined to help Mush out and to get to the bottom of this. 'Besides,' he thought, 'Mush is my friend too. I mean, Race might need a little help playin' cupid heah.' His musings came to an end when he heard the door handle turn and a head popped out of the doorway and said, "Yes?" Blink suddenly froze and forgot everything he was gonna say. As he stood in the doorway, looking like a silent fool, he was brought back to reality as she said, "oh, I know you! Mush talks about you all the time. You and Race. He always tells me what a good friend you are." "Oh-Oh really?" He stammered. 'Maybe dis was not such a good idea after all,' he thought. 'I mean, there's no rushin fate heah.' But he had crossed the point of no return. He gulped as he began. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. I mean he's a really great pal. And he's da reason dat I'm heah." He pretended not to notice that her eyes grew considerably larger as he said that statement. "Word on da street is dat you'se has gotta thing for my pal Mush." Her eyes got even larger, and her jaw dropped open. "Now I'm gonna ask ya a question, and the answer'll be kept jus between da two of us. Okay?" She gulped and slowly nodded her head. By this time, she was standing in the threshold, and her door was wide open. Blink, having gotten over his nervousness, took a deep breath and breathed out the question, "Do ya like 'im?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobbie stood silent for a moment.'should I tell the truth, or lie? I mean, it would be easier to lie, but I couldn't live with myself.well, he said it would be kept between the two of us, and Mush trusts him, so I will too.' Blink did not prod her or pressure her for an answer, so he just remained there silently, waiting for an answer. Finally, she answered, "Blink, yes, I do have feelings for him, but I don't know if he returns them or not. That is why I have been trying to make myself be his friend, and not make it into anything other than what it is meant to be." After the confession of the feelings that had pressured her for a long while, she sagged with relief. Upon seeing the questioning look in Blink's eyes, she explained, "Uh, it has just been a while since I've felt this way, and it's all new to me, and it has been plaguing me ever since it has happened and with no one to tell, I am just relieved that I got it out." Blink gave her an understanding smile, hugged her, and said, "Hey, dontcha worry 'bout it, kay? It'll be alright. Trust me." They broke, and Bobbie gave him a watery smile. "Mush was right. You are a good friend," she told him. "In dat case, I'd like ta ask you out ta dinnah tonight ta Tibby's, and we'll have fun. How's dat sound?" he asked, as a plan started formulating in his mind. At her nod of approval, he said, "I'll have Jackie take ya to Tibby's at seven o'clock, an meet me in da corner table on da left side." They bade farewell, and as Bobbie went into her room to daydream about her unfolding love for Mush, Blink walked off to fulfill his unfolding task: Talk to Race and plan it out to get Mush and Bobbie together. Whistling as he walked down the corridor to his room, he triumphantly thought to himself, 'Man! I nevah knew dat playin' Cupid could be so much fun!'  
  
A.N. How was it? Review for me. I'm trying to get good at the cliff hanger type of thing. I'll be writing more, actually I think I'll write more now. Read on! ~lindi 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A.N. –and true to my word, I'm writing more~now! Yay! I'm proud of me! J/m. enjoy! ~me  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
As Blink sauntered into the room, Mush couldn't help but notice his air of having accomplished something. "Hey, Blink! Wat's Goin' on?" Mush inquired. He was definitely confused. Just like twenty minutes ago, a calm, pensive Blink went out of the room, and now he was back—all smiles...something was fishy. "Oh, nuthin, mush. Hey, have ya seen Race anywheres?" Mush Mentally shrugged. Oh, well, he'd just have to wait to figure it out. "yeah, I think he's downstairs playin' pokah with Spot." Spot was a common visitor at the Manhattan Lodging House, mainly to play poker with race. Race would give Spot pointers on the game, and they almost always paid off at the next all-of-New York City-newsies gathering. "Oh, okay. I gots a question for ya. Whatcha doin' tonight?" he innocently asked. "I dunno. Nuthin, I think. Why?" Mush asked, not hiding the suspicion that he felt. "Just wonderin' Mush. I gotta go find Race. See ya in a little while." And with that, he was off, bounding towards the stairs, in hot pursuit of Racetrack Higgins.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Double Down! An' I win again!" Racetrack was truly the king of New York when it came to cards. Spot through his cards down with disgust. "Oh, man! Not again!" Spot groaned. Race smiled his bona fide Italian smile and said, "Dontcha worry, Spot. One day youse'll be competition for me." He smirked again and dodged Spot's mock punch just in time. "So how do ya tink you'll do dis Saturday at da gatherin'?" Race asked. "Oh, I tink I'll do just peachy, Race. I—"He stopped short when he saw Kid Blink bounding down the stairs, obviously in search of someone or something. "Well what have we heah?" Spot asked with a grin on his handsome face. Race turned around and saw Blink running down the stairs. "Hey, Blink! What's your hurry?" He welcomed. Blink looked up, and saw Racetrack with a grin on his face, and he jumped the banister and landed right in middle of Race and Spot. "Heya boys, Who won the game?" Blink asked nonchalantly. "Gee, thanks for rubbin' it in, Blink," Spot said with a fake frown, then smiled. "But I'se is getting better though," he added. "Oh, that's good. Hey Race, I gotta talk to ya for a minute," Blink converted the conversation. With a quizzical look in his eyes, Race told Spot, "Be practicin'. I'll be back in a sec." And with that, Blink and race went into the next room to discuss the plan.  
  
"So what's going on, Blink?" Race asked with a mischievous look on his face. "Well, I hoid that you kinda did mushy boy a favor today by letting him walk Bobbie home, an' you said dat you was goin' to Tibby's, but he's a smart boy, dat Mush. He noticed dat you went in da OPPOSITE direction of Tibby's. He's onta ya, pal," Blink explained. Race meditated upon that thought for a second, then replied with a huge smile, "I wonder when theyse'll figure out dat they like each othuh." The two began laughing uproariously. After finally coming under control, Kid Blink went on to explain, "Well, I kinda made a 'date' if ya wanna call it dat, with Bobbie tonight, an I already checked wit mush ta see if he was doin' sumthin' tonight, so I can say dat I forgot dat I had sumpthin else ta do and if he wouldn't mind takin' my place on dis 'date.' Ya tink it'll woik?" He asked, out of breath. Race pondered the idea, then with another huge smile, (trademark of Racetrack Higgins) he said, "It's brilliant, Blink." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Ya know, I nevah knew how fun it was ta play Cupid, especially for Mush." Blink burst out laughing. Race shot him a quizzical look, making Blink explain, inbetween breaths and holding his sides, cuz he was laughing so hard, "Dat—is exactly—what I'se was—thinkin'—earlier when I—set up da date thing with Bobbie!" Now Race joined in laughing, and they both agreed that they would do whatever was in their power to get Mush and Bobbie together.  
  
Race went back in to Spot again to give him some more tips, and Blink bounded back up the stairs to go set Mush up. 'It's 5:30. I gots 'bout an hour or so ta get 'im ready ta go.' He thought to himself. When he reached the room, he saw Mush sitting on his bed reading the day's paper. "Anyting good today?" Blink asked. "Nah, not really," Mush replied. "Ah, okay," Blink said, then headed towards his bunk. About half-way there, he stopped dead in his tracks and slapped himself on the forehead. This caused Mush to look up from his paper, and ask, "Hey, what's wrong?" Blink turned around slowly with a pained expression on his face. "Ah! I was supposed ta go to Medda's place tonight, but I accidentally made somewhat of a date for tonight. If it wouldn't be too much ta ask..." He let his voice trail off. "What? You want me to go ta Medda's? Well, I guess I could, but—"He was cut off by Blink. "No, I meant couldja go on dis date for me?" he quickly intervened. He wasn't really lying, cuz hey, he was gonna stop by Medda's for maybe a minute, but that wasn't important right now. "Well—"Mush looked doubtful. "I mean, she'll be expectin' you, and it'd won't be you." Blink let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, don't worry about it. She'll understand. Please? Just do dis for me?" Blink gave him the most pathetic and miserable look in the world, which gave mush no choice but to say, "Oh, okay. What time? An' where?" Blink gave another sigh of relief and informed him, "Tibby's at seven o'clock, corner table, left side, ya know da one. She'll meet you there." Mush smiled, and said, "I'll be dere."  
  
Blink left the room, smiling...'now I gotta get Jacky-boy ta bring her ovah.' As he was walking down the hallway, speaking of the devil, around the corner came Jack Kelly. "Hey, Jack! I gotta talk to ya," he told him. Jack stopped and gave Blink his full attention. "Okay. Go ahead." Blink took a deep breath and explained the situation to Jack. "...and now alls you gotta do is bring her ta Tibby's at seven o'clock. C'mon Jack. Do it for Mush," Blink ended. Jack smiled, and said, "We'll leave 5 minutes before Mush does." Blink did a little victory dance out in the hallway, while Jack just smiled and said, "Let me go tell her that she's goin'. Congratulations, cupid."  
  
6:35 p.m. Mush stepped out onto the darkening streets of Manhattan. Tibby's was about a 15 minute walk away on a day when the streets weren't crowded. They were decent today, yet he knew he would have to hurry in order to get there by 6:50. 'Blink told me ta be a bit early, so I could get settled in before she gets dere.' 'Brr. It's not dat warm out heah tonight.' 'What time is it?' 'I wonder who dis goil is.' Many questions and thoughts ran through his mind as he made the trek to Tibby's. At 6:44 she arrived and got the table that Blink had specified, and settled down. Exactly five minutes later, the bell on the door signaled that someone had entered. The girl already seated at a certain table on the left side was not paying attention and did not see the handsome young man enter the restaurant. As the boy crossed the threshold of the restaurant, he stopped dead in his tracks. The back of the head did not move, but he was thinking that it looked very familiar...then it hit him...Mush gasped. It was Bobbie.  
  
A.N. How am I doing on my cliff hanger ones? Like it? Hate it? Tell me truthfully. I am not afraid of criticism. Tell me how to improve! Just R&R please! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
A.N. until treece notified me, I was not aware that it has been over a YEAR since I updated this fic. So let me apologize! I'm SO sorry! Things have been crazy. I hope you guys all forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: same stuff  
  
Time Froze. Several thoughts flashed through Mush's mind. Confusion—betrayal—anger—hurt at the mere possibility that blink, one of his best friends had been interested in Bobbie. These emotions suddenly gave way to peace, joy, and the hope that blink had set up this encounter on purpose, had been a true friend. He should have seen it coming. He grinned as he thought of just how lucky he was to have such great friends. At his smile, time began to resume. He took a deep breath and stepped one step, two steps, three steps towards the table and stopped. A quick glance towards the left at the mirror hanging on the wall gave him the reassurance he needed to make those final steps to close the distance. Finally, he was beside the table, beside and slightly in front of Bobbie who was looking at a menu. Mush cleared his throat ever so gently, as Bobbie said, still looking down, "Sorry, but do you have sweet...tea?" She looked up as she spoke the last word and faltered. "Hi," she said breathlessly. "Hi," Mush answered back just as softly, his cheeks beginning to heat. Bobbie, realizing she was holding her breath, breathed deeply and regained her composure as well as her manners. "Please! Sit down...that is if you want to." Bobbie eyed the seat across from her. Mush carefully and eagerly—but not too hastily—complied. Bobbie spoke. "Blink was supposed to meet me here, but I guess he couldn't make it." Mush was surprised at the lack of sadness there was in her voice. Mush cleared his throat again as he met her eyes. "Uh, about dat...Blink had ta be somewhere, but he didn't tell me where. So he sent me ta take his place. I hope ya don't mind too much," he finished quietly as Bobbie dropped her eyes. Her response was barely audible as she spoke. "No, I don't mind...not at all." She looked up while she continued. "It's actually quite a very pleasant, much hoped for surprise." "REALLY!?!?!?" Mush's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Yes, as if you couldn't tell?" She said sarcastically. At his expression of total amazement, she continued. "Yes. You have me rather impressed with you. I wanted to get to know you a bit more. Actually a lot more, if I'm honest. I guess now is my chance." Mush was astounded at her forwardness, her honesty, he courage; he did not know of the firm lecture she had given herself just ten minutes earlier telling herself to be honest and brave and blunt with Blink about her feelings for Mush; he did not know that she was scared yet relieved to be telling this not to blink but to Mush; he did not know that she was shaking inside; he did not know that she felt free, as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders; he DID know thought that it took courage to release such information, and that he should portray that same courage. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I kinda really like ya." She smiled and said innocently, "So God DID answer my prayers!" "hey, ya wouldn't wanna go for a walk would ya?" he asked her shyly. Bobbie stood and smiled. "I'd like that." 


End file.
